


Wollte

by felixiomarshall



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egos, Horror, JSE egos - Freeform, Jacksepticeye egos, Spooky Time!, horror?, is this horror or just mild spoop?, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiomarshall/pseuds/felixiomarshall
Summary: When the youngest son of Moritz Von Schneeplestien stops for a young, foreign, hitchhiker he ends up drawn into what seems like a mad conspiracy of monsters, murder and movies.
Kudos: 2





	1. Wollte

Henrik had no reason to stop for the man on the side of the road. The guy looked about his age, eighteen, but far more scared. Again, late at night on his way back to his home in Weilburg, the youngest son of Moritz Von Schneeplestien wasn’t exactly safe when he pulled over to pick up the stranger.

“Hallo, kannst du Englisch sprechen?”  
Henrik nodded. “Ja, I know a bit.”

A tourist, kinda made sense as they weren’t to far from Frankfurt.

“Where do you need to go?” Henrik asked.  
“Allendorf. I’m staying in a hotel there…”  
“I can take you to Weilburg, hop in.”

The guy seemed friendly enough, said his name was Chase, he was on his gap year-travelling round Europe and so on. But he still seemed scared, not like he was lying, but like there was something more. “Are you okay?” Henrik asked.  
The foreigner nodded, but with very little conviction. “How much longer do we have left?” he asked.  
“About forty-five minutes, I think. But seriously, is everything okay?”  
“STOP THE CAR” Chase yelled suddenly. It could have been a trap, but the sheer sense of urgency in his voice made Henrik slam on the breaks. “Was ist es? Sorry, What-“ he started “Shush.” Chase snapped. “It’s found me.”

Gesucht Für

_Es? ES? Was ist ES? Es macht keinen sinn, wovon redet dieser mann?_

The two young men sat in the car in complete silence.  
“I’m so, so sorry.” Chase whispered, peering over his shoulder.   
  
Tap… tap… tap… there was the shadowy humanoid figure next to the window of the seat behind Henrik. It was tapping on the window, getting more and more rapid. Then it threw itself at the car, causing the entire vehicle to shake.  
Chase clutched Henrik, dragging him down, so their heads were under the window. He placed his hand firmly on the young German’s mouth, without saying a thing, and held him down with the other hand.  
  
_Oh Gott, ich werde hier sterben  
_  
The figure threw itself against the car again… then again- this time, so violently that the door buckled in. It stood still, breathing loudly with a growl, then shifted round to the back of the car.  
“Ist es-"  
“Shush!” Chase hissed.  
  
A strange crackle came from the back, building up, spreading, until the sound was all around them. It got to the point where it sounded like a scream, ringing in Henrik’s mind, then a harsh white light shone- and the sound fizzled out.  
  
Chase relaxed his hand and sat up, pulling his other hand from Henrik’s mouth.  
“I know what you’re thinking-“  
“Was war- What was that? What the fuck, what the-" he fumbled for the car keys, going to start the engine. He needed to get home as soon as possible.  
And then it didn’t, it- the car didn’t start.  
“No, no, no- I’m going to die! Ich werde hier sterben! Ich komme nie nach hause, oder? Ich werde sterben!"   
“Calm down, we won’t get anywhere by panicking-“  
“YOU CAN’T STOP ME, YOU FUCK”  
“Don’t. Shout.” Chase growled quietly.

Henrik’s breathing quickened, then slowed.

“Right, you’re right.” He murmured. “So what now?”  
Chase sighed. “My phone’s dead and my wallet got stolen back in Frankfurt, so first of all- that’s why I was hitchhiking, second of all- I think we should try to get the car started.” He opened the door, walking round to the bonnet.  
Henrik followed, opening the bonnet when he reached there. “Heilige scheiße…”  
“Well, I guess we should get walking.”


	2. Gesucht Für Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this fic did about as well as on Tumblr, if not somehow worse! Everyone cheer for 1 hit no kudos! :))) Oh well, I guess I'll just stick with posting on the hellsite!

The creature hadn’t even gone near the front of the vehicle, yet it was still gone. The engine, the fucking engine.

“Where are we going?” Chase asked, shivering slightly. It was a near-freezing night, for summer, and (although Chase was the one who had suggested walking) Henrik was leading them along the side of Frankfurter Straube.  
“Are you really the one who should be asking questions right now?” Henrik asked, bitterly.  
“I know, but… please tell me.”  
“It would take just as long for a car to get to us, as it would for us to walk to a friend-of-mine’s house in Diethausen so yes, we’re going there. Now?” Henrik looked expectedly at the foreigner.

“I don’t- I don’t really know what’s happening, to be honest.”  
_It all started with my friend, Jack._

“We were gonna leave for our gap year in two months, aside from Jack- who wanted to go straight to university. Well, Stacy- my girlfriend- was holding a party, and Jack was a little late. I was asked to go round to get him, but…” Chase gulped anxiously. “He, uh… I arrived and he was- he was in his garden, underneath the balcony. His face was- he was- well, they said he jumped, but he wouldn’t he… Anyway, I know he didn’t, but everyone thinks he did. They didn’t listen, NO ONE listened, but I saw a shadow. It was only for a second, but I saw it!” He sounded frustrated, like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone. “They told us he’d been acting strange, that was their excuse, and they were right- but that doesn’t mean he would…” Chase shook his head, before moving on. “He’s alive, by the way- unconscious but alive. We, well we had to, we put off college for god knows how long. By we, I mean my girlfriend and a good friend of mine. We started looking into what happened, into what the creature was, and- four years later- we’re still looking. And the more we find, the more it tries to find us.”

“Verdammt, man, that’s heavy.” Henrik looked at Chase carefully. “We’re going to my friend’s house, like I said. He’s a magician, technically, but he’s over in Germany to work on a movie set.”  
“So he’s not German?” Chase asked.  
“No, I met him online. He’s a weird guy, you’ll like him.” Henrik smiled, clearly teasing both foreigners.  
“Weird how?”  
“He’ll believe your story, for sure.” He smiled. “Not that I don’t, I saw that shit first-hand.” He quickly corrected. “Anyway, do you know your friend’s numbers? They could meet us at Marv’s?” Chase nodded, and Henrik passed him his phone.

- _Kunst ist subjektiv, aber manche filme sind einfach komisch_ -

All along the way to Diethausen, both young men were on edge. They kept hearing a low crackle behind them. Eventually, though, they arrived at the house. It was of a reasonable size, especially as just one person was living there, and seemed very presentable. Henrik knocked on the door, then listened to the commotion of someone stumbling over several boxes to answer it.

Für Die Verbrechen Gesucht

The door opened to show a young man with long brown hair and a few spots of green paint on his face.  
“Henrik! Ist alles in ordnung?”  
Henrik frowned, then pointed at Chase. “This one’s English, I think we should use that language instead…”  
“Irish, actually…” Chase corrected.  
“Ooh, don’t wanna get those confused!” the young man teased “Anyway, come in guys, it’s cold out there.” He ushered the two men inside, who followed him obediently. He immediately locked the door after they got in.  
  
It was only once Chase heard him speaking English, did he notice the distinct American twang in this guy’s voice.  
  
“I’m Marvin, are you a friend of Henrik’s?” Marv asked.  
“We just met tonight, actually” Henrik clarified.  
“Oh, I see” Marvin smirked “so it’s like tha-“  
“He’s a hitchhiker, Marvin” he interrupted.  
Marvin instantly stopped smirking and turned to Chase. “And is it true? What Henrik messaged me about the engine?”  
Chase nodded “It just dis-“  
“Interesting! Did you take any pictures?”  
“No” Chase denied “But I can say the creature was nowhere near it.”  
  
Marvin was smiling again as he turned to a large pile of notes and started furiously rummaging through them.  
“At the moment…” he said, “I’m working on a movie set,” eventually he picked out a leather-bound notebook “but I’m actually a magician by trade.”  
“A real one.” Henrik chipped in.  
Marv laughed “I thought you didn’t believe me- so it’s really that serious? Anyway, I can have a look for any spells it could have…” he trailed off at the sound of a car arriving outside. “Is that it?” he whispered.  
  
Chase shook his head “I used Henrik’s phone to text my friends- just two.”  
“Okay… Marvin started “Hold these for a sec” he passed Chase a pile of papers and walked towards the front door.  
  
Chase looked down at the paper. “What’s ‘Auf Wiedersehen Sagen’?” he asked.  
“It’s the film” Henrik answered, “some weird-artsy-short-thing, according to Marv.”  
“It looks interesting, the set list, a- a large mirror, a glass bottle, what does this one mean? A ‘taschenuhr’?”  
“It means-“  
  
The door opened, interrupting Henrik. Two figures stood side-by-side in the doorway.   
“Chase?” A woman called out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I fucking love this fic. Sorry that's very vain, I know. But seriously I hate tumblr for burying it coz damn why can I not just spam my weird semi-horror-ego-fic with google translated German @ the world? Why tf not? I'm just gonna put this here ok...


End file.
